


Manip: the human heart has hidden treasures

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Serena and Berenice are novelist in the 19th century.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 33





	Manip: the human heart has hidden treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

When two authors, Berenice and Serena, meet, they’ve both been writers for years, getting their books published under male pseudonyms. They’re both gifted with way to put words to paper, both admiring the other’s work without knowing the other one was a woman.

When they meet, sparks fly and words fail them. If only real life was as easy as the stories they weave, and speaking the words was as easy as writing them.


End file.
